Playing Nurse
by SomewhereApart
Summary: Sequel to The Sickness --yes, already. This is what happens when I have several days off -- Eric caught Calleigh's cold. She goes to take care of him. And brings a special outfit. Total PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Calleigh wasn't entirely sure that this was not a completely ridiculous plan. After all, she and Eric had only been…. whatever they were now… for a little less than a week. Since that night on her couch when they'd waged some very private biological warfare, and she'd atom bombed him with cold germs.

Okay, maybe that was a slight overreaction. They'd had sex. Swapped a lot of spit. And other biologicals. Truth be told, the snuggling on the couch while she hacked and sniffled and blew her nose probably would have been enough to infect him, but the burning kisses and mingled breath and coughing spasms in his arms had certainly sealed the deal. So now he was sick with her cold, holed up at home because he was willing to sleep off a cold and spare the office. (Valera had come down with it now, too, and had taken to calling Calleigh every night to update her on "Duquesne fever," in disgustingly graphic detail, as punishment for her sins.) And she had come to his place for the evening, with slightly sweaty palms and a bag of supplies.

She wasn't sure what had possessed her. She'd been leaving the grocery store after picking up soup and "Extra C!" orange juice and cough drops when she'd noticed that Party Town had their Halloween collection up already. And right there in the window was a row of mannequins in completely sexist costumes – the guys decked out as superheroes or horror ghouls or the latest popular movie stars. The girls tarted up as sexy vampires, sexy fairies, there was even a sexy border control cop outfit – which, wow, how un-PC was that? And then there it had been. Staring at her. White and crisp and ridiculously revealing. The good-old-standard naughty nurse's outfit.

What had made her go into the store, find her size, and buy the ridiculous outfit could only be called temporary insanity. She hadn't planned it. A crime of passion. Not at all pre-meditated. Of course, she'd found the gaudy Red Cross bows on the skirt's attached garter just way too ridiculous to actually wear and she'd driven home. To get her own garter. Her own, saucy red garter and push-up bra and thong that Jake had bought her and convinced her to wear for him just before he'd disappeared again. And then she'd grabbed her red stilettos. And her red lipstick. She was a cop. She knew damned well that this amount of preparation could never be played off as temporary insanity. She had prepped. She had plotted. She had stopped home for friggin' supplies, goddamnit!

And now she was in Eric's bathroom, hands actually trembling as she snipped the ridiculous bows off the costume. She studied herself in the mirror, lips siren red and eyes bright green with a terror she couldn't remember feeling in recent years. It was the terror of humiliating, mortifying rejection. What was she thinking? What was she doing? She looked down and smoothed her hands over the garter holding her white stockings up, studied the way her breasts were piled high and enticing over the lace edge of her bra. Jake had liked it, she reasoned. Hell, Jake had loved it. Jake had barely let her take it off for round two of the mind-blowing "Sweet Jesus, Calleigh, you're deliciously sexy, get your sweet Southern ass over here" sexcapades that had ensued.

But Eric wasn't Jake. And there had been no nurse's costume the first time. And while he was certainly a hot-blooded, sexy man who surely liked women in sexy things, he was not someone she'd been sleeping with for weeks. Months. What if he thought she was like this all the time? What if he thought she was some kind of sex kitten who would dress up and play nurse or naughty cowgirl or, hell, naughty fucking border partrol on a regular basis because that's how she got her rocks off?

"Cal!" His voice echoed from the bedroom, and made her pulse jackhammer so hard she could hear it in her ears as a thin layer of nervous sweat bloomed over her skin.

"Yeah?" she called back, cracking the bathroom door open slightly and thanking God his bathroom wasn't connected to his bedroom, because then she wouldn't have been able to back out of this without some serious explaining. As it was, she was sure he was wondering what the hell was taking her so long. She'd told him she just had to pee.

"Can you get me more juice when you come back?"

"Uh huh! Sure!"

"Thanks! You're the best nurse ever!" Oh, God. She shut the door again with a thunk and took a slow, deep breath. Her palms were damp as she reached for the outfit and shrugged into it. It was barely long enough to cover her ass, the lowest button just north of her crotch, the highest just south of her bra. Her fingers shook with nerves as she flipped the buttons shut, smoothed her hands down over the pockets with the bright Red Cross circles on them, adjusted the neckline so that a hint of red lace peeked over the edge. The belt came next, wide and the same red as her lipstick, cinching her waist in tight to emphasize her curves. And then the hat. The ridiculous – oh, sweet, Jesus was she _really_ doing this??

He'd never let her live this down. She'd never hear the end of it. Why wasn't she just taking all of this off and putting her jeans and top back on. She could tell him she'd eaten a bad burrito or something, and that was what had taken her so long. It would be infinitely less embarrassing than walking out there in this and having him laugh at her. But her hands were still moving, apparently confident in her sexuality in a way she was somewhat appalled to find she wasn't. She had to pull half her hair up to pin the hat on properly, but she got it to stick. And then she slipped on her stilettos and gave herself a once-over, wishing Eric wasn't so stupidly male that he didn't even have a full-length mirror she could see herself in.

Okay. Okay. She could do this. She was strong, she was sexy, she was not terrified. No way. Okay. Here we go. Her hand gripped the doorknob and she took a deep breath. 3. 2. 1. Liftoff.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric had kept his eyes dutifully shut for a full thirty seconds, at her request. She'd called to him through a sliver of open door, telling him he had to shut them until she was in the kitchen or he'd ruin his surprise. He wasn't aware there was going to be a surprise; she'd told him she was peeing. He'd begun to suspect otherwise at the three minute mark, but he thought maybe she was just trying to be all Southern and demure and not admit to him that nature was calling on line two, so he'd studied his ceiling and sucked on a cough drop. At minute five, he'd made the juice request. At ten, he'd shut his eyes for her.

But they were open now, and he was watching the bedroom door, waiting for his surprise. And his juice. Mostly the surprise, now, to be honest. He was confident that it would be a racy surprise, because she'd made a crack about "sexual healing" when she'd asked if he'd mind her company that night (like he ever minded her company?). Lingerie, he thought. It had to be sexy skivvies. She was going to show up in his bedroom in sexy panties with a glass of OJ and he was going to be a happy man.

And then she appeared, and Eric Delko damn near choked on his own tongue. It was sexy alright, but it was certainly not lingerie. Oh, no. It was a naughty nurse outfit, complete with lacy white thigh-highs, the red stilettos that had inexplicably made him need to hide behind the evidence table the first time she'd sauntered into the lab sporting them, and that most beautiful of God's gifts to women's fashions – the garter belt. He was instantly, achingly hard.

She hovered in the doorway, juice in one hand and (God help him) a thermometer tucked into her cleavage, looking like a deer in headlights. Nervous. Skittish. He wondered what his face must have looked like. Judging by the pensive apprehension in her eyes, he guessed it wasn't very reassuring. He'd have to find his tongue then, so he could tell her. He was fairly certain it had lolled out and rolled across the floor like one of those horny cartoon dogs.

"That is…" he started, and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "…quite possibly _the_ sexiest thing I have seen in my entire life."

Her relieved exhale amused him, her body deflating, the familiar rhythm of her hips catching his eye as she crossed the room to set his drink on the nightstand. She bent slightly to set his glass down and he watched the way her cleavage – her fabulously enhanced cleavage – strained against the thin material of her dress. He had to be dreaming, because this was too good to be real.

Nurse Calleigh perched herself on the edge of his bed and, still half-convinced she was some kind of mild-fever-induced mirage, he reached over to run his hand across the warm, smooth skin of her thigh. She was definitely real, and Eric was definitely going to Mass this Sunday to thank Jesus for this one. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve it – maybe it was his reward for all those crimes they solved. Fabulous. He'd work even harder if it meant he'd get to see her like this on a regular basis. His finger toyed with the strap of her garter, slipping beneath it, giving it a tug as he reached for her other hand with his free one.

Her palm was damp when he gripped it, and it charmed him to think she'd been nervous about this. Lips pressed to the back of her hand, teeth grazed her knuckle and he grinned at her. "Nervous?"

"Terrified," she confessed, plucking the thermometer from her bra and shaking it down.

"Why?" he asked, with a shake of his head, nipping along her finger then sucking teasingly on the tip.

"I thought you might laugh at me. I look silly."

"You look sexy," Eric corrected, gaze raking over her body again. "And I am definitely not laughing at you."

The last of her nerves seemed to melt away at that, and she held out the thermometer with a saucy grin. "Lay back and relax, Mister Delko. I need to take your temperature." Eric grinned and did as told, releasing her hand and her garter and settling back into his pillows. "Open up and lift your tongue."

She drew the tip of the thermometer along his lip for a moment before tucking it under his tongue and nudging his mouth shut, and he could have groaned. She was fantastic. Fucking fantastic. And then her lips – her come-fuck-me-red lips – drew into a pout and she sighed, straining the fabric at her chest again. Jesus.

"I left my stethoscope in the bathroom, Mister Delko," she informed him forlornly, and he opened his mouth to suggest she go get it, but she held up a finger to silence him. "Uh uh. Mouth closed, or it won't get a good reading. You just sit tight for a second."

And then she was off, treating him to the back view as she sauntered out of the room. This was certainly a side of Calleigh Duquesne he never thought he'd see. He'd always had a sneaking suspicion that she might be the type of woman to indulge in sexy lingerie – especially after that day he'd seen her reach far across the lunch table for an apple, her shirt riding up just enough for him to catch the thin strip of black lace peeking over her waistband. But the costume, hell, that was unexpected. Eric didn't have much time to mull it over before she reappeared, stethoscope slung around her neck.

"Mouth closed," she ordered again as his jaw dropped slightly. He smirked and pressed his lips back together. "Mm. Thank you. If you're a good patient, there might be a lollipop in it for you." He snickered and she grinned, settling next to him again. For a moment she just sat there, like she wasn't quite sure what to do next, so he reached over and gave her stethoscope a little tug. Her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head slightly, murmuring something he couldn't quite make out before slipping the headpiece into her ears and leaning over him.

When she trailed the edge of the diaphragm from his bare shoulder down across his chest, ghosting across his nipple, he couldn't help the soft groan. She seemed to be finding her inner seductress just fine now. It was a little cold when she pressed it over his heart, but he didn't mind. He was too amused by the way she rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, making a show of listening to his vitals. He took a deep breath on her order, coughing a little as he let it out and managing not to lose the thermometer in the process.

Calleigh made a soft sound of disapproval and shook her head. "Your heartbeat is a little fast, Mister Delko," she informed solemnly, with just a hint of sexy tease. "It should sound more like mine…" And then she swapped the stethoscope into his ears, leaning over just a little as she placed the diaphragm on her breast, arching into it slightly. Sweet Jesus.

He could hear her heartbeat, not at all the calm, steady beat she'd implied it would be, and grinned. Calleigh smirked conspiratorially, caught, and hung the scope around her neck again before easing the thermometer from his lips. She turned it in the light, studied it, and sighed. If he looked hard enough, he could almost see the pattern of the lace beneath her dress. "One hundred point two. You, Mister Delko-" God, that was sexy. Why was that sexy? "Have a fever."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah."

"It's cuz you're smokin' in that dress, Nurse Calleigh." She giggled, actually giggled, and set the thermometer aside.

"Is that so?"

"Mmmmhmm."

"I don't know, Mister Delko. I think you may be ill." She scooted further on the bed, pressed her hand to his forehead, then stroked it sweetly down his cheek to cup his chin. "Any aches or pains I should know about?"

"Well, I do have this one problem," he told her with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Her brow quirked, lips twitching as she fought not to smile.

"Yeah. I have this spot that's all swollen. I don't know what happened. You might have to take a look at it." Her grin won out. "But it's in kind of a… private area."

"Oh, Mister Delko," she started, patting his cheek reassuringly. "It's okay. I'm a nurse. I see these things all the time. You'd better let me examine it. It could be something serious."

"Yeah. Better safe than sorry," he sighed overdramatically, pushing the sheets down to reveal the bulge in the front of his boxers.

"Oh, my," she murmured in mock-concern. "That _is_ swollen. I'd better take a closer look." And then, thank Jesus, she shifted onto her knees, ass toward him, and leaned forward to ease his shorts down. Eric could have died. That skirt wasn't long enough to hide anything, and he got the perfect view of her satin-and-lace thong and the smooth curve of her ass. This was the best day ever. Ever. He'd go out of his way to get sick if she'd wear this for him again. Her low, throaty hum pulled his attention away just before she peered over her shoulder at him. "I might have to put my hands on it, Mister Delko." He grinned, she grinned back, clearly trying not to laugh at herself. "Do you mind?"

"Whatever you need to do to make your diagnosis, Nurse Calleigh," he told her with a chuckle before trying to school his face back into a serious scowl. "Just make sure I keep my dignity."

She dissolved into giggles then, pressing her face into his thigh until they subsided before lifting her head and wrapping her fingers around his hardness. "I'll do my best, Mister Delko," she snickered, and then, God help him, she wiggled her butt.

"Christ," he muttered, lifting a hand to palm the curve of her rear, fingers slipping under the tight material clinging to her hips. When she made a soft sound of approval and pressed her ass into his hand, he shut his eyes and moaned. She was perfection. "Calleigh, you're incredible."

She just chuckled, her hand pumping slow and steady over his length, the pleasure making his breath quicken. Deciding turnabout was fair play, he shifted his hand to rub over the silk crotch of her thong, pleased with the soft moan he heard from somewhere near his waist. Her voice was a little breathy when she spoke again, squeezing her hand over him more tightly. "Is it… sensitive to touch, Mister Delko?"

It was his turn to laugh now, and he ran his hand up and down her thigh before bringing it back to the scrap of silk between her thighs and answering, "Very."

"Mm." Eric was sure it was probably supposed to sound serious, but it came out as more of a moan. "Did you know…" Her hand moved a little faster. "That the most sensitive parts of the body are the fingertips and the lips?"

"I've heard that," he breathed, swallowing a groan of pleasure.

"It's true. I'm telling you this because… well… I haven't found anything wrong using my fingers, so I may need to try using my lips." And then he felt the soft press of her mouth against him, sucking a slow kiss just where his head met his shaft and Eric's eyes damn near crossed. There was no swallowing down that groan.

"God, Cal…" Her tongue trailed down, then back up before she sucked him in slowly, released him, then swirled her tongue over him again.

"Looks like I got the lolli," she purred, sucking him in again slowly, then releasing. Tease. "Must have been good for my doctor."

"You were a model patient, if I remember." Eric let his fingers slip under her thong as she sucked him in again and began to bob up and down over his length. She was slick and hot, and he grinned and moaned as searching fingers found her clit and rubbed it in slow circles. That it made her moan around his length was just icing on the big, sinful chocolate cake that was this encounter. "Mm, Cal, that's… yeah, a little faster… just like that…"

Eric matched the tempo of his fingers to the rhythm of her mouth over him, pressed harder the harder she sucked, and soon they were both panting and moaning. The way her thigh trembled just slightly almost undid him. Could he be any more in love with this woman?

She was losing inhibition to pleasure, sucking hungrily at him and Eric felt the low, rising rumble of release in the distance and sent his free hand down to tug lightly at her shoulder. "Feels like – unh, God! – feels like you're a little… swollen too," he panted and he felt her laugh more then heard it before she pulled back on one last, long suck. Her tongue swiped over the head again briefly as she arched into his hand.

"Want to examine me?" Calleigh's voice was just as breathy as his, her breathing heavy and ragged, making goosebumps flare over his skin as it washed against the damp skin she was now brushing soft kisses across.

"Think I'd better." Because if she didn't stop soon, it'd be all over for him and if he didn't get to watch her riding him into oblivion in that outfit it would really be a damned shame. Thankfully, she shifted, turning and swinging one leg over him until she was straddling his belly and treating him to another fabulous view. His hands found her thighs, rubbing up over smooth stockings to even smoother thighs, toying with her garter again as he took in the sight of her. The bottom of her skirt rode up on her thighs so the flash of red peeked out beneath it, her dress clinging in all the right places.

One finger still skimming under the strap of her garter, Eric raised his other hand to release the bottom button of her skirt, then up to the top button to do the same. He pushed at one side of her open collar until it revealed the siren-red lace cup of her bra and moaned appreciatively as she did the same to the other side. "Calleigh, this outfit is fantastic."

She blushed just a little, and it pleased him as much as the almost-shy, satisfied smile that slithered onto her face. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." Eric let his hand mold to the curve of her bra, the texture of the lace soft against his palm as he gave her a little squeeze. He'd spent enough time sneaking glances at her cleavage to know that the bra she was wearing right now was definitely a push-up, but he had no problem with that. Certainly not when she arched into his touch and sighed softly. "You're a fantasy. But… I want to see what's going on under here, so if you don't mind…." His fingers skimmed along her belt.

Lips curved into a mischievous smirk, Calleigh brought her hands to the belt, undoing it slowly, then flipping open the last button and shrugged out of the dress. She knelt on top of him in all her glory, outfitted in sexy, feminine red lace, a nurse's hat, and that sinful red smile. There was nothing Eric could do but groan and coast his palms from knee to breast and back. "You know," Calleigh sighed, covering his hands with hers and guiding them back to her breasts. "I can't help but notice that you seem to be considerably less sick than I was."

Sneaky fingers found their way into her bra, teasing against her already hardened peaks just the way she'd urged him to that night on her couch. "That's because I'm smart enough to stay home and sleep," he informed, pleased when her back arched suddenly, and a soft, gasping moan found its way from her throat.

"Then why exactly – mmm, like that – am I here in a nurse's outfit?"

"Because you're a wonderful, fabulous, perfect woman." Calleigh shook her head and laughed, and Eric let his hands wander down her torso again (much to her dismay, it seemed) until he was grasping her hips. Then he yanked her suddenly up and forward. She braced one hand on his headboard and chuckled, sliding into a moan as he kissed at her sex through a thin layer of silk and lace. He could feel the heat of her through the silk, could almost taste her as he rubbed his tongue over it, sucked teasingly at it. She gasped softly, echoing the sound even louder when he tugged the silk to the side and licked at her in earnest.

She was wet and ready, and Eric couldn't get enough of the taste of her. He licked and sucked, trailed his tongue down to her entrance, then back to her clit. How was he ever supposed to look at her in the lab without thinking of this? Without thinking of the earthy taste of her, the eager moans she made no effort to hold back, the oh-so-slight tremble of her thigh when he sucked just right. Forget breakups – rampant hormones should be the reason for the department's "no fraternization" rule.

When he brought his fingers up, stroking against her for a moment before two eased inside and began a lazy in-and-out, her moans and sighs grew higher, breathier, more desperate. When her moans spurred his own low rumble against her, she gasped and reached down to clutch at his head. "Eric!"

"Are you close?" he murmured, curling his fingers just right inside her, making her cry out and arch her back.

"Uh huh!"

"Then I think we should stop." His tongue flicked out against her once, twice, a third time.

"What? Stop? Why?"

She was panting slightly, and the edge of panic in her voice made him nuzzle against her and chuckle. "Because, Calleigh… I want to be inside you when you come."

She moaned and nodded, but when she reached eagerly for one of the snaps on her garter, he covered her hand with his.

"No," he urged softly. "Let me."


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh's heart was thudding, hard and insistent, but thankfully no longer with nerves. No, now it was racing with a throbbing, unrepentant arousal. She'd been running on adrenaline since she walked into the bedroom, but of course she needn't have worried. The nurse's outfit was apparently an everyman fantasy, and Eric was just enough of a horny guy to go for it completely. And now… now, he was slowly unclasping her garter, fingers brushing against her thigh lightly and making her shiver. And the way he looked at her… Like she was some delicacy he wanted to devour, bite by bite. She had a feeling that sleeping with Eric on a regular basis was going to leave her spoiled and smiling and satisfied.

He'd released her garter and skimmed his hands up to tug down her thong, so she shifted and wiggled until he could draw it away completely. The way he tossed it carelessly across the room made her giggle just a little – an alarming occurrence, because Calleigh had never considered herself a giggler. And yet, here she was, giggling in bed with a hot Cuban. _Her_ hot Cuban. Her hot Cuban that she could no longer wait to have inside her.

Impatient, because he suddenly wasn't, Calleigh started to slide down one of her stockings, her progress impeded when his hand shot immediately to cover hers. "Oh no. No, those stay on." He drew her hand to the strap of her garter. "I think this is so sexy. I want you wearing it when I fuck you."

Calleigh felt heat flash through her and blushed. "Oh." Nimble fingers quickly snapped her garter back to her stockings, earning a soft sound of approval from him. "The shoes too?"

"_Definitely_ keep the shoes. I love these shoes."

She tilted her head curiously, smiling at him. "You notice my shoes?"

Eric scoffed, urging her down to straddle his waist and shaking his head. "Calleigh, when you wear shoes like that, everyone notices."

The compliment pleased her, made her smile and duck her head almost shyly. Which was ridiculous, because she was grown and confident, and he shouldn't be able to make her feel like a blushing schoolgirl. But he could, he did, even before they'd tumbled into bed together.

Reaching between her thighs, Calleigh took his length in hand again, stroking it slowly, watching the way his eyes dropped shut and his face melted into a look of lazy pleasure. "Eric?"

"Mm?"

"Can I take this silly hat off?"

His laugh spurred her own, and she bent forward to press her lips to his lightly, offering no resistance when he shifted to deepen the kiss. One hand continued to pump his length slowly, and after a moment she felt his hands in her hair, blindly tugging out pins. If she hadn't been quite so into the kiss, she might have noticed – and protested – the way he simply tossed each pin across the room until he had tugged her hat free. It followed the underwear and pins to some unknown corner, and Calleigh leaned up again, shaking out her hair, and earning a moan of appreciation from Eric.

"God, Cal, if I'm not in you in the next thirty seconds, I think I might die."

Smirking, she drew his tip to her entrance and told him, "Then I might have to put my outfit back on and revive you," before sinking slowly over his length. The feeling of him inside her was just as good as the first time – better, even, because now she wasn't hacking and coughing. And because she loved it on top, loved the control, loved watching a man go desperate and blissed out beneath her, because of her.

And Eric, apparently, loved to watch and to touch. His gaze was traveling her torso with a heat and intensity that made her blood warm almost to boiling, and his hands were just everywhere as she began to rise and fall over him. Her thighs, her belly, her breasts, her sex. Just everywhere, everywhere, and she closed her eyes to feel him. To feel how deep he filled her on the downstroke, to feel the way his palm skated her ribs on its way to her breast. When he tugged one cup of her bra to the side and started to tweak and tug at her nipple while his other hand found her clit and began to stroke, Calleigh lost it. Her hips moved faster, harder. Her body, already tightly-wound, hummed and trembled slightly with pleasure. He was murmuring to her, something about her body, something about the way she felt, and Calleigh opened her eyes again to watch him.

God, he was beautiful. Strong muscles, smooth caramel skin, and that lip. She couldn't get enough of that bottom lip. In fact... Calleigh leaned in to suck and nip at it, the new angle sending a snap of pleasure whipping through her. "God, Eric. God. _God_."

"Yeah," he agreed breathlessly, pressing his fingers harder against her clit, twisting her nipple almost but not quite too hard and Calleigh had to let her forehead drop to his shoulder to compose herself. Her hips rocked harder, faster, and she felt the slow coil of bliss in her belly, felt it tighten and tighten, until it was ready to snap.

She reared up again, moving faster, harder, desperately seeking release as his hands worked her higher. "Eric, I'm gonna! OH! Almost!"

"Come on, Cal," he grunted, and she could see through half-lidded eyes how close he was. He was panting, biting his lip, watching her intently. Another quick shot of pleasure passed through her and she cried out, moved somehow faster, somehow harder, forced him somehow even deeper. "That's it, baby, come on. Come on."

Calleigh was teetering on the edge of bliss, held there, poised, waiting, one more thrust, one more, and her body went electric. Pleasure snapped and spun in her, making her tense and cry out his name, losing her rhythm to a stunning, blistering release. She was vaguely aware of Eric's hand leaving her breast, but painfully aware when it wrapped around her hip and forced her back into a steady pace over him. His other hand had splayed flat against her abdomen, his thumb tucked tight against her clit, rubbing in short, sharp strokes to keep her up, keep her coming, and she felt a second wave slam into her just as the first was waning. She wasn't certain, her brain had checked out completely, but she thought she might have screamed.

The pressure on her clit relented, and he was gripping both her hips then, urging her over him in hard, quick thrusts until she felt him tense beneath her and gasp as he came, her name tumbling off his lips over and over again.

Collapsing against him, Calleigh fought to catch her breath. Her entire body felt like jello, wobbly and unsubstantial. Muscles twitched with little aftershocks of pleasure, and the rapid up-and-down of his chest beneath her matched the pace of her own heavy breathing. That had been _fantastic_. And when she regained full use of her parts, she'd tell him so. But right now, there was nothing to do but pant hot puffs of breath against his neck and bask.

She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until Eric had already shifted her onto her back and draped an arm across her belly. "Mm… I'm awake," she murmured, eyes still shut.

She could hear the smirk in his voice when he muttered, "Not really."

"Mmhmm," she insisted. "I was just so relaxed. Must have dozed off for a second."

"Calleigh." He nibbled at her earlobe and she couldn't help but sigh. "You're naked."

Green eyes blinked open at that, and she lifted the sheet he'd pulled over them and looked down to find that – sure enough – she was naked as a jaybird. "When did that happen?"

"When you were asleep," he chuckled, and she felt goosebumps flare along her neck.

"Oh."

"Mmhmm."

"It was really good sex," she reasoned, grinning and turning her head to find his lips. The kiss was slow, and sweet, and terrifyingly intimate. When it broke, she cleared her throat slightly and whispered, "Really, really good sex."

"Mmhmm." His lips coasted against hers once, then again. "Got any other outfits I should know about, Nurse Calleigh?"

"Oh no," she insisted, shaking her head and smiling at him. "This was a one-time, temporary insanity kind of deal."

The pout he offered up was so sweet and pathetic she was almost tempted to give in. "But think of how good the sex was." She laughed, and finally shifted on to her side to face him, tangling their bare legs and reveling in the feel of his skin against hers. "Think of all the sex we could have if there were more outfits."

"You telling me you need me in something sexy for you to get it up?"

Eric just smirked in a decidedly sexy way and told her, "The first time you wore those shoes to work, I had to sneak into the men's room and, uh, take care of myself."

Calleigh flushed warm and smiled slowly. "You did not."

"I did."

"Really?"

His lips brushed hers, then skated along her cheek, wandered down toward her neck. "They're fuck-me heels, Calleigh. Every time you wear them I think naughty things about you. And now… Let's just say you'd better not wear them to work if you don't want to join me in that bathroom." She'd have laughed if he hadn't just found a spot that made her gasp and shiver. "So no. I don't _need_ the sexy outfits. But I think I could definitely make them worth your while."

Calleigh almost didn't recognize her own chuckle, low and throaty, and how could she be getting riled up again so soon? "But not all the time?"

"Definitely not."

"Mm. Okay. Then I think we could – mm, that feels nice… We could leave the option open." Her hand moved to cup the back of his neck, stroking out along his shoulder, then back in.

"Perfect," he muttered against her skin, as he continued to explore her throat with lazy, wet kisses. They stayed that way, cocooned under the sheet, kissing and touching and learning each other for the rest of the evening. They made love again, slowly this time, and achingly tender. And when Calleigh nodded off afterward, Eric was right behind her, bodies still tangled and damp with sweat.


End file.
